if you could see me now
by Maia May
Summary: Momentaufnahmen von Draco nach dem Krieg. Wie man es schafft, sein Leben langsam, aber beständig gegen die Wand zu fahren, wie man Freunde vergrault und Freunde schmerzlich vermisst. Rated for language and sexual content.


Nur eine kleine Kurzgeschichte für zwischendurch. Sie musste einfach raus, bevor ich endlich meine angefangenen Kapitel weiterschreibe :)

Disclaimer: Die gesamte Harry-Potter-Welt mit ihren Charakteren und Schauplätzen gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur aus und verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

Anmerkung: Das hohe Rating erklärt sich durch teilweise recht eindeutige Sprache und durch die Beschreibung bzw. das Thematisieren sexueller Handlungen. Ich bin alles Andere als ein erfahrener Schreiber auf diesem Gebiet, deshalb hoffe ich, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**if you could see me now**

**i**

„Geh weg", sagt er leise, „Geh weg. Verschwinde. Ich will nicht-"

„_Was_ willst du nicht?", unterbricht sie ihn scharf, „Dass dich jemand in deinem fürchterlichen Elend stört? Dass dich jemand aus deiner verfluchten Lethargie reißt? Dass jemand deine Alkoholfahne riecht? Besser ich als deine Mutter, findest du nicht?"

Draco seufzt (was soll man darauf schon antworten?) und lässt seine Tür einen Spalt weiter aufgleiten. Pansy ist wie eine Naturgewalt, denkt er düster, wie das peitschende Meer, wie Wellen, die sich unschuldig zurückziehen, aber dann mit enormer Kraft wiederkehren.

„Na also", kommentiert sie sein Handeln beinahe selbstgefällig, „Geht doch." Sie greift mit einer schmalen, blassen Hand nach dem Türknauf und drückt in Dracos Richtung. Er muss die bittere Erfahrung machen, dass drei Tassen Kaffee zum Frühstück wohl nicht ausreichen, um gegen ein _Mädchen _ankämpfen zu können. Blamabel. Er hat Glück, dass Blaise nicht hier ist.

(Ohja. Das hat er. Sich vor zwei seiner Freunde verantworten zu müssen ist mehr, als er verkraften kann.)

Pansy betritt seine Wohnung, lässt die Tür zurück ins Schloss fallen und rümpft die Nase. „Es stinkt", verkündet sie und Draco verschränkt die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und knurrt, „Ich hab dich nicht eingeladen, also beschwer dich gefälligst nicht, wenn es nicht deinem Geschmack entspricht."

Pansys Blick ist eindeutig und signalisiert ihm _Halt die Klappe_. Draco verstummt und verdreht die Augen. Manchmal hat es keinen Sinn zu protestieren, er weiß das, er kennt Pansy lange genug und wenn sie sich vorgenommen hat, heute seine Wohnung zu inspizieren, dann wird sie das, leider, auch durchziehen. „Hast du getrunken?", fragt sie prüfend und Draco faucht ein gereiztes „Nein, verdammt. Ich bin kein Säufer."

Als Pansy leise „Schon klar" murmelt, tut es mehr weh, als Draco gedacht hätte. Mitten durch seine Schutzschicht hindurch unter die Haut. Pansy kann das. So ist das eben, wenn man sich jahrelang kennt, Geheimnisse geteilt hat, sich hundertmal zerstritten hat, den Anderen hat weinen sehen.

Pansy läuft zielsicher in seine Küche und öffnet die Kühlschranktür. Sie macht ein abfälliges Geräusch und schüttelt den Kopf, als sie abgelaufene Joghurts, Reste von indischem Essen und einen seltsam verfärbten Salatkopf wegwirft. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig gegessen?", erkundigt sie sich und Draco lehnt sich müde gegen den Türrahmen. Ihm ist kühl, barfuß und mit nichts am Leib außer Boxershorts, T-Shirt und der schlechten Laune, die er kaum noch ablegen kann.

„Weiß ich nicht", zuckt er die Achseln, „Aber falls es dich beruhigt: ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mir irgendwas zu bestellen oder herzuzaubern. Diese Muggellieferservice sind nicht schlecht." Pansy wirft ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu und beginnt, die Einkaufstüte auszuräumen, die sie dabei hat. Nacheinander wandern eine Glasflasche Milch, frische Weintrauben, Käse, Tomaten, Eier und Orangensaft in Dracos Kühlschrank und Nudelpäckchen, Reis und Kartoffeln in seinen kleinen Vorratsschrank.

„Ich hab' dir Muffins mitgebracht", fährt Pansy fort, als hätte er gar nichts gesagt, „Du wirst dich jetzt dort auf den Stuhl setzen, den Tisch aufräumen und vielleicht ein bisschen Musik anstellen, während ich Tee koche. Keinen Widerspruch." Draco murrt kurz, aus reiner Gewohnheit, und schiebt dann den Packen ungelesener Zeitungen und ungeöffneter Briefe beiseite.

Seine leere Obstschale wird von ihrer derzeitigen Beschäftigung entbunden (dabei fand Draco, dass sie sich perfekt zum Behälter für diverse Butterbierkorken eignete) und stattdessen mit Äpfeln, Birnen, Bananen und sogar einer Ananas gefüllt. Pansy scheint seinen Speiseplan komplett umkrempeln zu wollen. Da kann er sich ja auf was gefasst machen. „Äh", macht er, während er sich auf dem Stuhl niederlässt, „Panse, ich esse keine Bananen, schon vergessen?"

Pansy hat soeben einen altmodischen Wasserkocher aus ihrer Tasche gezogen und schaut Draco nun aus schmalen Augen an. „Während ich hier bin, wirst du essen, was ich dir vorsetze", befiehlt sie ruhig, „Haben wir uns verstanden?" Draco starrt ein wenig sprachlos zurück. „Was soll das heißen: solange du hier bist?", erkundigt er sich verblüfft, „Das ist immerhin meine Wohnung. Ich lebe hier. Ich. Niemand sonst." Pansy lässt Wasser in den Wasserkocher laufen, stellt ihn auf den Herd und schaltet bedächtig die Platte ein. „Natürlich", stimmt sie ihm sachte zu, „Aber ich habe gerade Praktikumsphase und in den Mittagspausen und nach der Arbeit zufälligerweise genügend Zeit, um hier vorbeizuschauen und etwas zu kochen. _Und du wirst es essen._"

Draco schließt die Augen. „Pansy", macht er, „Pansy, du weißt, ich liebe dich, du bist meine beste Freundin, aber verdammt nochmal, ich will mich nicht von dir bemuttern lassen und ich will, dass du jetzt gehst. Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung." Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, wie er immer lauter wurde und am Ende ist er selbst am meisten darüber erschrocken, wie er gebrüllt hat.

Pansy ist blass im Gesicht. Ihre Hände zittern und sie hält den Blick gesenkt, als sie nach ihrer Einkaufstasche greift und hektisch Richtung Wohnungstür läuft. Draco schluckt schwer. „Pansy", ruft er ihr hinterher, weil er eben doch noch ein Gespür dafür hat, wann er absoluten Mist gebaut hat, aber es ist zu spät und Pansy ist weg. Weil er es so gewollt hat.

Als der Teekessel beginnt zu pfeifen, schält Draco eine Banane.

**ii**

Sie schmiegt sich warm und weich an seinen Körper, lässt ihre kleinen Hände unter sein Hemd schlüpfen und kichert ihm ins Ohr, während sie gemeinsam den Weg entlangstolpern. „Du bist niedlich", teilt sie ihm mit und haucht ihren Atem über seinen Hals. Draco zwingt ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und sagt, „Danke, du auch". Er hat das Lügen perfektioniert, denkt er manchmal.

Er hat nicht viel getrunken an diesem Abend, doch er kann sich trotzdem nicht an ihren Namen erinnern. Sie ist hochgewachsen, schlank, blond und die perfekte Ablenkung für eine Nacht. Sie ist genau, was Draco will (oder zumindest das, von dem er sich einredet, dass er es will), ein bisschen Spaß, keine Verpflichtungen, Befriedigung von Begierde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

(_Du hast Angst_, flüstert eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _Du hast Angst davor, jemanden zu treffen, der hinter die Maske sehen will._ Er bringt die Stimme zum Schweigen, indem er den Kopf dreht und das blonde Mädchen küsst.)

„Ist es noch weit bis zu dir?", will sie wissen, ihr Atem ist stockend und ihr Mund lächelt ihm verführerisch entgegen. Sie ist niemand, dem Draco viel Respekt entgegenbringt (seinen Respekt muss man sich verdienen) und manchmal wundert er sich selbst darüber, mit was für Mädchen er nach Hause geht, nur um sie im Morgengrauen wieder aus seinem Bett und aus seinem Leben zu werfen. Er schüttelt den Kopf und sagt, „Nein, wir sind gleich da." Sie müssen noch um eine Ecke biegen und die Treppe meistern, bevor sich seine Wohnungstür vor ihnen öffnet.

Draco schlüpft aus seinen Schuhen und wirft den Mantel Richtung Garderobe. Das Mädchen hat sich für einige Augenblicke von ihm gelöst, um seine Wohnung zu begutachten. Er fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und drüben an der Wand schaut ihm sein Spiegelbild anklagend entgegen.

(_Schon wieder eine auf deiner wachsenden Liste der Bedeutungslosen_, sagt es missbilligend, _Wie lange soll das noch so gehen?_)

„Komm", er streckt die Hand aus, „Ich zeig dir mein Schlafzimmer." Er kehrt dem Spiegel den Rücken zu und läuft besockt den Flur entlang. Die Finger des Mädchens schließen sich kühl um seine und im nächsten Moment presst sich erneut ein warmer, weiblicher Körper an Dracos Rücken. Er knöpft sich selbst das Hemd auf und führt die andere Hand des Mädchens auf seinen nackten Bauch. Draco hat vielleicht nicht mehr viel, aber er sieht noch immer gut aus, wenn er es darauf anlegt.

Das Mädchen schnurrt leise und lässt zu, dass Draco es in Richtung seines Betts schiebt. Die Matratze federt sachte, als sie gemeinsam auf sie fallen und das Mädchen kichert erneut. Beinahe fängt es an, Draco auf die Nerven zu gehen. Er beugt sich über das Mädchen (Melanie? Mandy?) und zieht Melaniemandy das Shirt über den Kopf. Seine Lippen finden ihre weiche Haut und seine Zunge taucht in ihren Bauchnabel ein. Ihr Kichern wandelt sich in Stöhnen und Dracos Zungenspitze leckt ihr Gänsehaut auf den Körper.

(Wenn er darüber nachdenken würde, wüsste er, dass er nur deshalb so viele Mädchen mit nach Hause nimmt, weil er sein Gehirn komplett ausschalten kann, wenn er mit jemandem schläft. Und seit dem Krieg hat sein Gehirn die nervige Angewohnheit entwickelt, ihn mit Zweifeln und Sorgen und Erinnerungsstücken zu überfallen, die er nicht gebrauchen kann, die er nicht haben will, verdammt.)

Seine Hände gleiten zum Bund ihres Rocks und ziehen ihn langsam über ihre Hüfte, über ihre Oberschenkel, immer weiter nach unten, während seine Lippen gleichzeitig nach oben wandern. Sie streckt ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen und keucht schwer atmend etwas, das Draco nicht verstehen kann (und was ihn nicht interessiert. Sie benutzen sich gegenseitig, ja und?).

Er lässt seine Hände in ihren Rücken wandern und hakt ihren BH auf. Es ist dunkel in seinem Schlafzimmer und als Melaniemandy ihren BH abstreift, kann Draco nur schwarze Schatten erkennen, Schemen, kein Gesicht und vielleicht ist das ganz gut so. Er fühlt ihre warme Haut, ihre Brustwarzen, die sich gegen seine Handflächen pressen und sich langsam aufrichten, als er behutsam über sie streichelt und mit LippenZungeZähnen dafür sorgt, dass Melaniemandys stockender Atem das Einzige ist, was in seinen Ohren dröhnt.

Sie zittert ein bisschen und nennt ihn „Steve", obwohl er sich ganz sicher ist, dass er sich diesen Namen heute Abend nicht zugelegt hat (ihm ist früh bewusst geworden, dass „Draco" in der Muggelwelt noch ungewöhnlicher klingt als selbst in Hogwarts), aber was macht es schon für einen Unterschied, lieber zu zweit einsam sein und sich die Zeit vertreiben als alleine darüber nachzugrübeln, wann das Leben so entsetzlich schiefgegangen ist.

Draco lässt seine Finger zum Bund ihres Höschens wandern und sorgt dafür, dass Melaniemandy nur Sekunden später nackt vor ihm liegt. Er kniet sich zwischen ihre Beine und vergräbt den Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln, nimmt sich Zeit, schließt die Augen und lässt sich von der Dunkelheit einlullen.

**iii**

„Noch einen", bestellt Draco düster und wedelt mit dem leeren Glas in seiner Hand. „Für mich auch", brummt Blaise, „Gleich einen doppelten." Der Wirt trocknet gerade ein paar Butterbierkrüge auf die Muggelart mit einem Geschirrtuch ab und wirft ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Meint ihr nicht, ihr hattet schon genug?", erkundigt er sich mit tiefer Stimme. Draco und Blaise schauen sich kurz an, ehe sie gleichzeitig und lauthals „Nein, verflucht" erwidern.

Der Wirt schüttelt den Kopf, schenkt ihnen jedoch schweigend glühenden Feuerwhisky nach. Draco hat keine Ahnung, der wievielte es ist, er hat aufgehört zu zählen und er hat den dumpfen Verdacht, dass es Blaise nicht viel besser geht. Aber Draco hat klimpernde Münzen in der Hosentasche, genügend, um noch ein paar Doppelte trinken zu können (genug, um sein Leben und seinen Stolz und seine Würde und seine ganzen, verfluchten Chancen restlos versaufen zu können, wirklich).

„Verdammte Weiber", knurrt Draco, „Nichts als Ärger hat man mit denen." Gerade mal zwei Tage ist es her, dass eine höchst resolute Millicent ihn gezwungen hat, einen (ziemlich schmerzhaften) Test zu machen, um sicherzugehen, dass er weder an Alkoholvergiftungen noch an Geschlechtskrankheiten leidet. Draco findet das eine ziemliche Frechheit, ehrlich, so viel trinkt er auch nicht und seine _Partnerinnen _sucht er sich auch nicht vollständig beliebig aus. Und er ist ein großer Junge. Er weiß, wie Verhütung funktioniert.

(Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihm die Knie schlottern würden, wenn er seiner Mutter beichten müsste, dass sie Großmutter wird, weil er in angeheitertem Zustand irgendeine Namenlose geschwängert hat. Oh, die Klatschpresse würde es lieben.)

Blaise nickt zustimmend und verzieht das Gesicht, als er einen Schluck Feuerwhisky nimmt. Die Flüssigkeit raucht sachte und brennt in der Kehle, sie erinnert Draco daran, dass er noch lebendig ist, dass es ihn noch gibt, dass er noch etwas empfinden kann. „Ja", erwidert Blaise rau und mit kratziger Stimme, sein Blick ist in die Ferne gerichtet, „Verdammte Weiber. Welche ist es diesmal? Pansy oder Milly?"

Draco gibt etwas von sich, was entfernt an ein Lachen erinnert. „Millicent", antwortet er, „Millicent und ihre vollkommen verkorkste Psyche. Ich schwöre, irgendwer im Sankt Mungo's hat dem Mädchen was eingeflößt. Das ist nicht mehr normal, wie begeistert sie qualvoll lange, lateinische Namen lernt, um sich für Anatomie oder Medikamentenherstellung oder eines ihrer anderen, verrückten Fächer vorzubereiten. Sie war doch früher nie so."

Blaise zuckt die Achseln und wippt mit den Füßen. „Sie wird erwachsen", meint er vage, „Sie weiß, dass es das ist, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen will. Also lernt sie dafür. Sie übertreibt's nur manchmal ein bisschen mit ihrer Fürsorge." Draco gräbt seine Zähne in seine Unterlippe. Er will fragen, ob Blaise denkt, dass er sein Leben vollständig gegen die Wand gefahren hat, aber er weiß, dass Blaise ehrlich sein wird und er ist nicht sicher, ob er die Direktheit seines besten Freundes gerade überstehen kann, nicht mitten in der Nacht nach etlichen Feuerwhisky.

Und so fragt er stattdessen, „Und bei dir? Wie läufts mit ... äh ... Siobhan?" Blaise zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Mit mir und wem?", erkundigt er sich amüsiert und gibt dem Wirt einen Wink, ihm nachzuschenken. „Siobhan", wiederholt Draco, „deine letzte Errungenschaft?" _Beziehung _ist das falsche Wort für das, was Blaise in der Regel hat. Er führt keine Beziehungen, er flirtet, verführt, hat Sex und tänzelt zur Nächsten.

„Das ist doch schon seit Monaten vorbei", verkündet er und schiebt dem Wirt ein paar Münzen zu, als Dankeschön, dass er tatsächlich noch mehr Feuerwhisky rausrückt. Und wäre Dracos Gehirn nicht völlig vom Alkohol vernebelt, würde er sich fragen, warum weder Pansy noch Millicent ihm davon erzählt haben. (Einen schmerzhaften Augenblick lang geistert jedoch die Frage durch sein Bewusstsein, wann es aufgehört hat, so wie früher zu sein: ein Beisammensitzen von Freunden und das genüssliche Besprechen aller Liebesleben. Klatsch und Tratsch in ihrer edelsten Form.)

„Und?" Draco legt die Stirn in Falten. „Gibt's eine Neue, die dein Interesse geweckt hat?" Blaise trinkt seinen Feuerwhisky, bis ihm der Dampf aus Ohren und Nasenlöchern steigt. „Nein", sagt er schließlich und dreht den Kopf, bis er Draco ansehen kann. Und zwischen ihnen hängen all die Worte in der Luft, die unausgesprochen bleiben, und Draco fragt sich, wann seine Freunde aufgehört haben, ihm ihre Sorgen anzuvertrauen, weil sie Angst haben, dass er nicht einmal mit seinem eigenen Leben zurecht kommt.

(Haben sie Recht?)

**iv**

Auf dem Photo über dem Kamin sind zwei junge Menschen zu sehen, ein Mann und eine Frau, beide blond, beide mit lachenden Mündern und glitzernden Augen. Sie hat einen langen, blauen Wollschal um den Hals geschlungen und er hält sie daran fest, um sie sachte an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Am liebsten würde Draco das Bild umdrehen, weil es so sehr schmerzt, es dauernd betrachten zu müssen, aber er kann es nicht über sich bringen.

Millicent sitzt auf dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer und starrt die Photographie an. Draco kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Er findet es auch schwer, den Blick abzuwenden. „Wie ...", Millicent räuspert sich, ihre Stimme ist leise und unsicher, gar nicht laut und überzeugt und selbstbewusst wie sonst, „Wie geht es ihm?" Draco zuckt die Achseln und reicht ihr eine Tasse heißen Tee mit einem Schuss Milch, gerade so, wie sie es gerne mag.

„Ganz gut, schätze ich", antwortet er betont ruhig und lässt sich gegenüber von Milly auf dem zweiten Sessel nieder, mit seiner eigenen Tasse in Händen. Er beschäftigt seine Finger, indem er sie immer wieder über den Henkel und das kleine, scharfe, abgesprungene Stück Keramik oben am Rand streifen lässt. „Er ist im Krankenhaus, also müsstest du doch eigentlich besser Bescheid wissen als ich, oder?"

Millicent schneidet eine Grimasse. „Als ob sie uns armen Lehrlingen auch nur irgendetwas verraten würden", beschwert sie sich gespielt, „Um irgendwas rauszukriegen, was nicht unmittelbar mit meiner Ausbildung und meinen eigenen Patienten zu tun hat, müsste ich vermutlich die Krankenakten stehlen. Und wenn das rauskäme, hätte ich wirklich ein ziemlich verdammt großes Problem." Sie wird sicherer mit jedem Wort. Vermutlich wollte sie nur sicher gehen, dass Draco nicht mit Geschirr um sich wirft, so wie er es damals getan hat, als sein Vater ins Gefängnis kam.

„Warst du ihn besuchen?", erkundigt sich Millicent und sein schlechtes Gewissen packt Draco rücksichtslos am Hemdskragen und schüttelt ihn ordentlich durch. „Nicht in letzter Zeit", murmelt er ausweichend, „Ich ... ich hatte einfach so viel zu tun ..." Ganz schlechte Ausrede, das weiß er selbst, immerhin hat er keine Freizeitbeschäftigung außer Essen und Trinken. Aber er muss Milly die Wahrheit nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Milly kennt die Wahrheit auch so.

Sie tut ihm den Gefallen und nickt einfach nur, gibt keinen Kommentar zu seiner lausigen Entschuldigung ab. „Ich hab letzte Woche deine Mutter gesehen", erzählt sie beiläufig, „Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich. Merlin, wir alle machen uns Sorgen um dich. Ich meine, es war immerhin schonmal ein Anfang, dass du mit auf den Ball gekommen bist, auch wenn das ein ziemliches Desaster war ..." Sie betrachtet ihn kritisch. „Panse hat gesagt, du überlegst, dich für einen Studienplatz zu bewerben. Wie wäre es, wenn du erstmal damit beginnst, wieder regelmäßig zu duschen und deine Wohnung nicht nur bei Sonnenuntergang zu verlassen, um dich durch London zu ficken?"

Draco starrt sie einen Moment lang an und Millicent verdreht die Augen. „Schon klar, Casanova", sagt sie, „Weil ich ein Mädchen bin, darf ich sowas nicht sagen. Botschaft ist angekommen. Könntest du dich jetzt aus deiner Schockstarre lösen? Ich würde es sehr begrüßen." Draco nickt hastig und murmelt verlegen „Tschuldigung". Er ist nur einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass ihn jemand mit harten, starken, klaren Worten konfrontiert.

„Okay", macht Millicent, „Hier ist der Deal: Ab sofort steigst du jeden Morgen unter die Dusche. Oder abends. Mir total egal. Du wäschst dir die Haare, lässt dir eine Frisur schneiden und hörst endlich auf, deine grässlichen Bartversuche wachsen zu lassen. Übermorgen gehst du mit Pansy und mir einkaufen. Keine Widerrede! Im Gegenteil, du kannst froh sein, dass wir Blaise nicht mitnehmen. Du wirst wieder anfangen, auf dein Äußeres zu achten. Und damit meine ich nicht, dass du einmal verführerisch lächelst und irgendein Mädel in dein Bett zerrst. Klar?"

„Ist das alles?", will Draco mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme wissen. Millicent schenkt ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln und haucht ein zuckersüßes „Nein, mein Guter. Du wirst dich auch wieder gesünder ernähren. Kein beschissenes Lieferserviceessen mehr. Gemüse, Obst, Salat. Du wirst aufhören, so viel zu trinken. Du wirst mit uns ausgehen und dir ein paar kluge Bücher besorgen und dann irgendwann ein Mädchen, mit dem du dich verabreden kannst."

Draco zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ihr habt ja mein ganzes Leben durchgeplant", stellt er etwas spöttisch fest. Dummerweise zeigt sich Millicent unbeeindruckt von seinem Zynismus. „Hör mal, Kleiner, ich kenne dich besser, als du vielleicht glaubst", stellt sie klar, „Dein mieser, armseliger Versuch von Spott soll nur verbergen, wie gerührt du bist, dass wir uns so viele Gedanken um dich machen. Also nutz endlich die Chancen, die sich dir anbieten, und hör auf, dein Leben so phänomenal gegen die Wand zu fahren."

**v**

Silvester ist gleichzeitig der Tiefpunkt und die Wende. Draco ist in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so betrunken gewesen, er kann kaum noch geradeaus schauen und schmiegt sich an ein Mädchen in einem kurzen, schwarzen Kleid. Er wollte noch einmal alles rauslassen, noch einmal alles nehmen, was er kriegen kann, dieses beschissene Jahr glorreich zu Ende bringen, triumphierend in ein neues Jahr starten.

Seine Freunde hat er angelogen, damit sie ihn nicht finden. Er will nicht, dass sie wissen, was er tun. Zu seinen Füßen liegen leere Wodkaflaschen und der Boden der schäbigen Bar ist mit klebrigen Erdnussstücken übersät. Draco will weg von dort und es ist nicht weiter schwierig, das Mädchen davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Wohnung bei weitem gemütlich ist als die zugige Damentoilette in der Kneipe.

Zuhause stolpert er den Flur entlang und zieht das Mädchen hinter sich her. Sie landen ziemlich schnell auf seinem Bett und Draco denkt, dass er betrunkener ist, als er vermutet hat. Die Welt dreht sich viel zu rasant um ihn herum und es wird schwieriger und schwieriger, die Lippen des Mädchens zu treffen. In der verknoteten, schmerzenden Masse, die sein Gehirn ist, sagt jemand _Du bist launisch. Du bist stolz und arrogant und schlecht gelaunt. _und als das Mädchen ihre langen, schmalen Finger in Dracos Hose gleiten lässt, stöhnt er auf und hofft, dass die Stimme verschwindet.

Denk an nichts, befiehlt er sich stumm, denk an nichts, hör auf damit, genieße, genieße den Augenblick, du wolltest das doch, erinnerst du dich, Sex um Mitternacht, während draußen die Feuerwerksraketen hochgehen und die Muggel das neue Jahr begrüßen.

Er weiß nicht, woran es liegt (vermutlich war eine der vielen Flasche Wodka schlecht. Alkohol kann schlecht werden, oder nicht?), aber obwohl das Mädchen süß und niedlich ist und ihn mit warmen Lippen und flinker Zunge verwöhnt, spürt er _nichts_, keine Lust, keine Erregung, nur noch _Verzweiflung_, denn was bei Salazar hat ihn eigentlich dazu getrieben, Silvester nicht mit seinen Freunden zu feiern, sondern eine Fremde in sein Bett zu locken?

Am Himmel tanzen hellgrüne Funken und die Uhr schlägt Mitternacht, als Draco das Mädchen entschlossen von sich schiebt und sagt, dass sie bitte gehen soll. Sie schnappt sich ihre Sachen und bewirft ihn mit wüsten Schimpfwörtern (er hat es nicht anders verdient, wirklich nicht) und die Tür knallt in ihre Angeln, aber dann ist Draco immerhin allein, allein mit seinem Kopfschmerz und seiner Einsamkeit und seinem verzweifelten Versuch, im neuen Jahr alles anders werden zu lassen.

Er zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf, schmiegt sich an sein Kissen, schließt die Augen und hofft, dass keiner seiner Freunde auf die Idee kommen wird, morgen früh bei ihm vorbeizuschauen. Er will nicht, dass ihn jemand so zu Gesicht kriegt.

(Draco denkt, dass es wohl lange her sein muss, seit er sich zuletzt derart über sich selbst geschämt hat. Wie schwer kann es sein, seine Vorhaben auch in die Tat umzusetzen?)

Morgen, sagt er sich verschwommen, morgen wird alles anders.


End file.
